


War Games

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Technology, Banter, Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, Locked In, POV Third Person, Season/Series 02, Snark, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hub being on lockdown is not unusual. The reason for it... is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Games

"Alright." Jack leaned forward, hands on the boardroom table, surveying his team - and Martha - in turn. It was, he remembered, very difficult to interpret expressions when the only light in the room was from a random assortment of candles they'd scavenged from drawers and cabinets. "Someone, very quickly and succinctly explain to me what happened."

"Something... got onto the computers," Tosh offered. Jack raised his eyebrows, inviting further explanation.

"What _kind_ of something?"

"I didn't exactly have time to run an analysis. It appears to be intelligent - I can't say whether it's an artificial intelligence or something that came through the Rift and somehow infected the computer."

"Just what I wanted in my night," Gwen muttered. "Alien computer viruses."

Martha smirked. "Better than actual alien viruses."

"And you'd know?"

"That's classified."

Jack cleared his throat. Tosh glanced between the two of them, and went on, "As far as I can tell, it's hostile. It put the Hub on lockdown immediately, and opened the cells, so the Weevil's loose."

"Maybe it's not hostile," Ianto said. "Trying to trap and kill us could be its way of saying hello."

Jack held back a smile. "Are things under control _now_?"

"Besides the Weevil."

"It can't do anything with the power off. Unfortunately, neither can we, including getting out. It might be gone when we turn everything back on, but..."

"Probably not," Jack finished for her. "Have we put anything new on the computers in the past day or so? Anything at all?"

Silence. For almost a minute. Finally, Owen rolled his eyes. "I might've installed a game."

"What game?"

"...StarCraft."

"_Owen_!" Gwen growled.

"You wouldn't let me do anything but make coffee! What am I supposed to do, watch television?"

"No," Ianto said calmly, "installing war games on alien computer systems is clearly the better option."

"You just shut up."

Jack sighed. "Thirty-second verse same as the first: Owen screwed up."


End file.
